Modern consumer, industrial, and medical electronics, especially computing devices such as computers, laptops, servers, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of computing devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device functionality opportunity. One existing approach is to provide solid-state drives to be used with computing devices, such as a server, to provide high-speed access to stored data.
Solid-state drives allow users to create, transfer, store, and update computer information using electronic memory. Solid-state drives can be used to provide storage for the operating system software used to operate a computing system. Solid-state drives include multiple components that can consume power and generate heat.
However, integration of solid-state drives and computing systems for providing data storage has become a paramount concern for the user. The inability to provide systems decreases the benefit of using the tool.
Thus, a need remains for an electronic assembly with a thermal channel. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.